Link and feirce diety
by Lucy Rodori
Summary: What if skull kid controlled feirce deity?


Legend of zelda majora's mask link and the fierce diety.

Two vore stories in one

It was cruel. The spirt of the mask is cruel and thinks of the real world as a playground for its cruel games. This mask had no emotion. This mask never felt love. it didnt even care for and what it did to others.

Majora had convinced the major to send sacrafices to the feirce god so the moon wont fall. The major in fear had no choice but to follow majoras orders or have the residents of clocktown die. He went to the prison place and told the guard that the ones that were sentenced to death be taken to majora. The guards rounded up all of them and brought them to the wicked spirit. majora then began its plan to do away with these people.

majora lead them to a weird place underground and all of them were tied up with shackles. The place was dark and erie , and majora led them to a platform. When they looked down, there was a hole severalfeet down.

" I hope these people here are good for you" majora said in a playful tone. Majora then came up to a prisoner.

" hee hee have a nice trip! " it said while pushing one of them down.

The man fell and thought that he will fall to his death. But he didnt. He landed in a dark place lit by torches and when he got up he froze.

He knew he wasnt alone. A large shadow cast over him and he loked up to see a giant male. He wore a white hat that was long, had armor over its white tunic and had black pants and shirt under it. He had armguards and blueand red designs on his face . What scared him was the eyes where glowing red, and seemed angry. The man tried to run for it , but triped because of his chains. to his horror, he fell next to bones, remains of a human.

The man yelled and knew that by scacrafice they ment meal for the god. The giant hand grabbed him and brought him up to his mouth.

The one above heard the scream and the crunching of bones. Majora just laughed with glee. The rest began to pray and some wanted to kill themselves. One tried to escape but was caught. One tried to kill himself with a sharp rock and was thrown down too. By the time every one of them was gone, majora laughed and went to go find the major for more people to feed his captive.

Link was ejoying the breeze ontop of one of the rooftops in clocktown. Tatl buzzed around his head telling them that they should get going to rescue her brother. He ignored her, wanting to enjoy this rare moment. Thats when kafei showed up. Wearing his keatonmask. "Link there is a problem !"

" so let me get this straight. People who were sentenced to death were sentas sacrafices to a fiercegod? And people misteriously disapeared."

Kafei nooded." Whats worse is that the mask is behind this"

" I knew there was an evil master mind behind it."link said.

"Get this , the mask left skullkid. It felt that he was useless garbage and tossed him aside. The fairy that was with him came here for help. Thankfuly, he will recover, becuse he is with a doctor."

" so my brother is okay" tatl whispered.

Link got up. " I need to get to the bottom of this."

Skullkid laid in bed forseveral hours recovering from the injuries majora gave him earlier. Tael just paced back and forth in the air, when the door opened.

"Tael!"

"Tatl!"

Both faries danced in the air happy to see one another. link went near skullkid.

The skullkid turned its head to see link stadin next to the bed.

"!"

" skullkid we need to know where majora is"

"...I..can...tell...you...I need a map..."

Link gave skullkid the map, he took it and marked the place majora is.

" he hides in an underground cave... (cough)...where he does evil things to people. It was I could do was watch in horror. He even killed innocent men and women."

" thanks this is all we needed. Just rest and recover. We will handle this." Link told skullkid, patting him on the head. Skullkid close his eyes to sleep.

" im glad...I can help a friend."

" tael, you stay will skullkid." Tatl told her brother.

Link sneaked up to the location and saw majora go in with people tied up in chains. Link sneaked in, tatl close by, to see what it was up there. Majora giggled as it threw a person down. That made links blood boil with anger. Majora threw in one more person, link jumped out with his sword.

" majora this ends now" link said.

"Well ifit isnt the hero." Majora said. Link wanted to attack when majora movedout of the way. Link tripped on a rock, and he fell down the deep hole. Tatl followed link.

Link thought he was going to die, but landed safely. He hid behind a big rock, when he saw a man plucked off the ground by a giant hand. Link looked up to see the giant open its mouth and swallowed the man whole. This was the "god" majora was feeding with sacrafices. Link wanted to escape but when he turned to look at it, its hand grabbed him. Link kicked and yelled. It grabbed him by the back of tunic and dangled him 4 feet above its lips. Link began to panic. This is it im going to die, hethought. He then noticed something wrong with the firce god. its eyes where red and thats when link knew it was being controlled.

Link took out his ocarina and prayed that his idea worked. He played the song of healing. When the diety heard the song, it began to sway and its eyes narrowed. Link was dangled back and forth, when it let go off him to hold on to his head. Link fell but landed safely by rolling. He got up to see the giant diety grab its head. It fell to his knees and shook its head. When he opened his eyes, they were white.

He began to look around, and eventually his eyes landed on link.

"...who...helped me?" He asked the looked up at it but kept his distance justin case. The diety looked at him, and how tiny the boy was because he noticed he was a child. "was it you?"

Link nodded, and to his suprise the diety leaned foward, and soon link was staring at his face. Link noticed the diety had white hair, and no pupils in his eyes.

" you are not from around here are you? "

Link nodded, and kept his eyes on the giant diety's face. the diety then raised his head up, but stayed on his knees. Link noticed it had dark brownboots on like his. When he turned back to the diety, he saw that he began to lower his hand and placed it plam up on the ground.

" get on. I want to get a better look at you" the diety said. Link had a scared look on his face, but shook it off, but the diety already saw it.

"Come on, I wont hurt you. Better less eat you." He said, but with no smile , which made link hard to belive him. But link gave in and climbed the hand, and kept his guard up just in case. The giant diety slowly lifted the hand up, just a few inches from his face. Before link could say anything the diety, gently raised his arm with his other hand. " wait what are you doing?"

The deity said nothing as he let go of link's then raised link's head with a finger under links chin. "I've never seen a hylian like you before."

The diety then let go of links head. Link sat on the diety's hand because having his head raised made him dizzy.

" why did you eat all those people?"

" I had no controll over my own body. I was actually 15 feet tall originally, but majora cursed me to this height then controled me with his powers. To tell the truth I feel awful for not being able to stop myself from eating them."

Link felt bad for him and patted the diety's thumb. The diety felt the tiny hand pat his thumb and was the first time the diety showed emotion in a long time.

" im link by the way and this fairy is tatl"

" im a fierce diety...so i dont really have a name but you can call me diety or both."

Link shook fierce diety's finger since he was giant sized

" I...regret alot of things..." the diety said, when link noticed that tears fell from his eyes. Link just rubbed the dietys hand when the diety grabbed him by both hands and brought him up to his face link was on his cheek and got wet from the diety's tears. The diety made no sound while crying, just let the tears fall from his eyes since he didint know how to really cry. He just closed his eyes, link just hugged the diety's face.

The diety pulled link away from his face and wiped some tears away with the backs of his gloved hands. " I know a way out"

" what?" Link said tatl coming out of his hat.

" I can get us out of here by climbing up, and I can make the hole bigger by digging it out. however..."

"What.."link said.

" I dont want you geting hurt."

Link pondered the problem. " cant go on your head becuase ill fall off, neither your hat becuase its like mine and a rock can smash me to death in it."

" you could...go inmymouth"

Link looked frightened by the idea." Just makesure you don't swallow me."

" I won't. " the diety said. He brought his hand with link on near his mouth and parted his lips. Link climbed in, feeling how squishy the tounge was , and wet. He got in a comfterble position and tatl lit the place a little. the diety closed his mouth and began to climb.

If you're strong then this will be a breeze. Diety did have muscles and climbing was easy. The hard part was digging through tight spaces , but he managed to get through it. Having a tiny person in his mouth wasn't easy either. There where times when he wanted to swallow saliva but remembered he had link in his mouth, so he moved the boy around with his tounge. Link was moved alot and got dizzy and fainted for a while. The deity finally digged trough and climbed out of the dark place an into the forest. he climbed out of the hole and then felt that link was not moving. He was afraid that he swallowed him by accident.

fierce diety let link out of his mouth and into his palm. Link looked passed out and was wet with saliva. Diety poke his sides with his finger getly, and link woke up.

" he passed out in your mouth" tatl told fierce diety. Link woke up and said " is it time for breakfast?" tatl faceplamed herself with her wing and bounced on link's head. " earth to hero! We need to stop the moon from falling and fierce diety dug us out!" She yealled in his ear.

Link looked up at fierce diety. He was then lowered to the ground, and dried his clothes. Fierce diety sat on the ground waiting for link to finish. Tatl just fluttered in the air.

Link was done and walked back to fierce diety, who was looking at the sky. Link tapped fierce diety on the knee and he looked down.

" hey lets go and defeat majora"

Fierce diety blinked and nodded and put his hand down and placed link on his shoulder. " wont they get scared to see a 100ft tall fierce diety?"

" nah they'll just think you are a guardian giant. If not ill try to explain."

Fierce diety began to walk and link whispered in his ear the directions to clock town.

Meanwhile...

Majora stood on top of the clocktower, tentecles in the air commanding the moon to fall down.

" finally to finish what the skullkid started. This is fun! Ill check on my pet later to see if he ate the boy."

Majora commanded the moon to come closer. The moon came closer and closer.

From the distance link saw the moon getting closer and closer to the town. Fierce diety began to run and link held on to one of his band hair so he would not fall off. The ground rumbled alittle, and link hoped to get there in time.

Majora laughed as the moon got closer. Skullkid and kafei tried to stop it but wjere injured. Anju saw the pair fall off the tower and ontop of a roof. As she reached them, she knew that she found her fiancée but in child form. She hugged him and prayed to the gods that he and the skullkid recover. She carried both to the inn to treat their injuries.

Majora then felt the ground rumble and saw that his "pet" was running in his direction and jumped the wall scaring the guard half to death. Link jumped on top of the clock tower and diety tried to stop the moon. The moon came in , and fierce diety was weak due to digging out of his prison. The more he tried to push the moon back, majora made the moon stronger. Link yelled out in frustration as fierce diety was struggling. Link thought he failed when he remembered a song. Link quickly got out his ocarina and played the oath to order to summon the giants. When link was done, the giants appeared.

The four giants came from the swamp,the mountains, the sea and the canyon. Ounce again the guard was scared and this time passed out. The giants got hold of the moon as fierce diety got tired and let go, falling to his knees breathing heavily. Link rushed up to his friend who was taking deep breaths. " you did "link told him patting the bridge of diety's nose. He then turned and faced majora.

"It's over"

" its just beggining." Majora said and jumped off the plat form. Majora then went into the feild and grew giant sized. It then began to destroy things in its path. link grew mad that now majora was now bigger and stronger.

" link..."

" what is it."

" I know a way to beat majora"

Fierce diety's hand began to glow and a mask apeared and drifeted into link's hands. It was a fierce diety mask.

"This is-"

" yes a fierce diety mask. It has my powersin it and when you wear it, I will go intoyour body and you will borrow my power."

" are you sure?" Link asked.

Fierce diety nodded and link placed the mask on his face. Power surged through his body and hebegan to change. Link began to grow tofierce diety's current height and also got his looks.

" wow..." link said.

" nice isnt it. Butadmire your new form later, for there is an evil we must stop." Fierces diety's voice said on the back of his head. Link nodded and went after majora.

Majora was knocking down some trees when link came behind.

"Hey!"

Majora turned to see fierce diety was now fierce diety link.

" how did you-?!"

" we are full of surprises majora." Fierce diety link said, then knocked majora over. Majora whipped link with one of his tentecles, and link puncbec got away from majoras hold and ran to the canyon away from the town. Majora got up and followed link. Link ran as far away as he could and turned around while sliding his hand trough a stone building ( like the female titan in episode 25 of attack on titan) and skid to a stop. Majora got its tentecles ready to whip at link again. Link got in a fighting pose. majora was the first to attack , linkdodged and smacked majora on the face with the sole of his boot. While his leg was in the air, majora caught hold of it and threw link around, over his shoulder, and link flew hitting the tower with h


End file.
